Clash of Destiny
by spedical
Summary: Oneshot. Demon attacks.Will Himeno's and Hayate's relationship get better or worse? Enjoy.


**TAB**: This is my first story... so go easy (:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pretear, just the plot, blah blah blah. Enjoy.

Hayate was in a very expensive tux in the wedding room. As the knights ushered him in, he saw Mawata and Natsue pushing Himeno into the room. She looked really pretty. Her dress was like her white pretear form, only longer and… frillier… His eyes met Himeno's and they both blushed furiously. "Er…. You look nice…"Hayate lamely commented. Himeno just looked to the ground and blushed even more. The priest, who was Sasame, opened his bible and announced, "We are joining these two…lovebirds in marriage today. So Hayate, do you except Himeno as your lawfully wedded wife?" Hayate said yes. "Himeno,"Sasame continued,"Do _you_?" Himeno also said yes, with bright red rosebushes on her cheeks. Sasame announced,"You may now kiss the bride." So Hayate leaned over and just when he was about to touch her lips-

"Hayate!" Himeno shouted."Wake up! Are you daydreaming again?" Hatate immediately woke up and retorted,"Well, I am the knight of air, Tulip head." Himeno quickly kung fu'd him and yelled,"call me that again and I _will_ use my best move on you… now what are you going to eat? You're not going to eat until tomorrow night… the trip REMEMBER?" _oh yeah,_ Hayate thought. They were going to a distant part of Japan because there had been cases of lots of demon larvae there lately. "Hey!"Takako announced."Sasame's here with the RV!" "YAYYY!" the little ones screamed."ROAD TRIP!"

"Okay, guys…LIGHTS OUT!" Himeno announced. She, Mawata, and Takako were in the room they would me sharing, painting their nails. "What about YOU?" the guys all exploded. "We are old enough too!" Not the little ones,"Mawata calmly retorted. Everyone started arguing, until Himeno screamed,"WAAIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" The bickering girls and guys stopped and looked at Himeno. She cocked her head, then asked,"Wait…We're all here…. Then who's driving the RV?" Everyone's heads turned to the driver's seat, which was of course, empty. Then the car suddenly lurched off the road. "EEEKKKK!"Everyone screamed as the fell.It was a disaster. Pots and pans flying, playing cards scattering, and just everything falling off. Hayate, getting very irritated, roared,"ENOUGH!" and used his air power to stop the RV. It stopped so suddenly that everyone fell on each other. Hayate fell, followed by Himeno. Everyone froze. Himeno's first reaction was turning very,_ very_ red in the face, then she suddenly punched him and walked away stiffly saying,"Thank YOU." Himeno would have walked into the room, but Hayate grabbed her arm. It was suddenly quiet. Takako broke the awkward silence by quickly saying,"Er, guys? It's VERY late… time for bed…" As the older ones ushered the little ones in, Hayate let go of Himeno's arm, expecting her to storm in her room. And she did. Very noisily.

"Breakfast!" Goh announced dramatically, holding up steaming hot omelets. "Eat them while they're hot!" Hayate asked Mawata to pass the ketchup. Mawata quickly said,"Err… it's closer to Himeno. Why doesn't Himeno pass it?" Himeno glared at Mawata, and picked up the bottle. Then she glared at Hayate, and then unexpectedly, threw it at him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TULIP HEAD!" Hayate screamed, covered in ketchup. Himeno looked up, and everyone was surprised that she had tears running down her cheeks. "GO AWAY!" she yelled as she stormed into the bathroom.

"I think she's not gonna come out,"Hajime whispered to Shin, who wailed at the locked door,"Come out, Himeno nee-chan!" Hajime quieted Shin and said,"I have an idea to get her out of there."Concentrating with all his might, Hajime pressed his hands to the door and wished for the water spurting out and soaking Himeno. Hajime's wish was granted. He could hear the water drenching Himeno, and it was pretty loud too, which brought everyone running to the bathroom. "What is going on here!" Kei demanded. "I wanted Himeno nee-chan to come out…"Hajime cried. Himeno's voice screamed,"STOP IT!" Everyone looked up and saw Himeno walking out of the bathroom and looking up to the sky. "They're real close,"she said to no one in usual. Hayate asked,"who?" and received no answer. Shin asked the same question. "Himeno nee-chan…Who's coming?" Shin asked, tugging on her apron. Himeno said,"Demon larvae… QUICK! TAKAKO. TAKE MAWATA TO SAFETY! NOW!" Takako was surprised at her urgency but quickly escorted Mawata away. "Sasame,"Himeno ordered."Try putting up a sound barrier to stop them for a while." Sasame grimaced and nodded. "I can do more than that…" Sasame waited until the demon larvae was close…. Then he sang out a single note, which paralyzed them. "I can only hold them off for about 2 minutes!" Sasame cried. "Mannen!"Himeno shouted."Freeze them!" Mannen used his ice powers to freeze the demon larvae, then kicked one, which instantly shattered into tiny bits. As every knight was fighting, Hayate ordered,"Himeno, prêt with me!" and held out his hand. Himeno rudely slapped it and prêt'ed with Goh instead, burning every demon larvae in the way. In ten minutes, the demon larvae retreated. Himeno muttered,"They're going to come back…unless we get the root of everything…"

As the knights, Mawata, and Takako came back to the RV, they were blasted by a sweet aroma of food. "YUMMMM!" Mannen exclaimed, taking a bite out of a chocolate éclair. Then he noticed a note on the table."Hey, what's this?"he asked, picking it up. Hayate snatched it from him and read it aloud."Guys, you've been very nice to me, but I just don't fit along. I'm sorry guys but I don't want to put you in danger. I felt the demon larvae coming closer and closer for all leafe… so I'm going to hunt them down myself. I _will _come back, but enjoy the dinner I made for you.  
Love Himeno." Of course the knights turned their blame on Hayate."You can't even tell she likes you, don't you!" Kei scolded. Even Sasame raged about how now they were going to lose the source of all leafe. Shin and Hajime cried too, wailing that Himeno was gone. Hayate cried,"what have I done?" and tears started to form in his eyes. Then he felt Takako's frail hands on his strong shoulder. "Maybe I can help,"she announced."I was the former pretear, right? So maybe we have this pretear to pretear sort of thing." Taking a deep breath, Takako fell into a deep trance and saw Himeno climbing a mountain with… a black peak? With red snow? Takako woke up and exclaimed, "she's going right for the source of the larvae! The top of the mountain!" Everyone exclaimed,"WHAT?"

"Almost…. There…." Himeno grunted as she was climbing. She thought of the note she wrote. _I have nothing personal against you guys…_Himeno thought._ It's just the vision I had…_As she was making dinner, she started to daydream that she couldn't prêt with anyone except Hayate…and when she did, she saw the top of the mountain that was full of dark energy. _OWWWWWW…_Himeno thought as she cut her hand on a sharp rock. _Maybe I should quit, _Himeno thought. Then she realized the was doing this _for_ everyone, so she bit her lip and kept climbing. _I'm getting closer and closer.. _Himeno thought,_ Urgh... it's reeking with dark energy…_

"Hurry!" Hayate shouted as he flew towards the mountain with the knights. _How can Himeno do this?_ Hayate asked himself. _She can't beat them on their own…_Suddenly, Hayate felt very drowsy. _Oh no! _he panicked. It was no use. He fell into a trance. He could hear Takako screaming,"SASAME, STOP! HAYATE'S FALLING!" "Just go without me…" muttered Hayate as he fell into the endless blue sky.

"Hayate……….." Hayate opened his eyes. It was a horrible sight! Himeno was chained to the mountain and the demon larvae was sucking the leafe out of her! "HIMENO!" Hayate screamed as Himeno's eyes fluttered shut, "Talk to me!"

Hayate woke up. He had been floating in the air, and he could just see the mountain. He realized that the other knights were probably fighting, and he was missing out. Remembering his dream, he flew off in a burst of anger.

_Yesss, _Himeno thought, _I finally got to the top…now just to surprise the demon larvae…_But that never happened. The moment she got to the top, the demon larvae gathered and started to suck out the leafe out of her instantly. _Nooooooooooooooo… _Himeno thought as she fell. But she never fell. She looked up in surprise and saw Goh. "You know, Himeno," Goh commented. "We like the fighting the bad guys too. Now prêt with me!" Himeno nodded and grabbed his hand. A bit of light flashed but that was all. "What's going on?" Himeno asked in confusion. "Kei, come here. Try to prêt with me." She tried to prêt with Kei and it didn't work. Sasame, Hajime, Shin, and Mannen also tried to prêt with Himeno, but failed. "Oh no!" Himeno cried out in horror as the knights were losing to the demon larvae. "Where are you when we need you, HAYATE?" Himeno screamed as a demon larvae pushed her off.

Hayate, who was flying quickly to the mountain, saw Himeno get pushed off the mountain by a demon larvae. "Himeno! Grab my hand." Hayata yelled as he reached. The moment their hands touched, they pretted.

Himeno, who pretted with Hayate, flew back up, started slashing at the demons, screaming,"Get away from my friends!" All the knights looked up in amazement, and Mannen asked, "Why could Himeno prêt with you and not with us?" Himeno replied, "Less talking, more fighting!" as she stabbed a demon who was creeping up behind Mannen. After all the demons were destroyed, and after Himeno restored the leafe to the living things the demons destroyed, Hayate flew the gang back to the RV. (they unpretted). When everyone went in, Himeno and Hayate stayed outside, looking at the beautiful sunset. "You know, Hayate,"Himeno said, tapping her chin."I never did say thank you for saving me…twice."  
And she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
